Werewolf Love
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Amu had been rejected by her Mate, Upset with him she runs of at night and meet a mystrias Creature that helps her smile RATED T FOR: Swears, Amuto and my go up
1. Rejected!

**~Werewolf Love~**

**KittyCat: Hello~!~!**

**Ikuto:Oh great , Not her again**

**Amu: Ikuto! That's Rude! What's this story about ,Kitty?**

**KittyCat: Shut off ,Ikuto , and in This story You and Ikuto are werewolves!**

**Amu: Oh… Is this another story were I get rejected as a Mate? I hate these**

**KittyCat: Yeah but don't worry! It won't be like the others!**

**Ikuto : *sigh* If you say so. ****KittyCatInBlue doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does!**

**KittyCat : Enjoy~!~!**

**~Werewolf Love-Chapter 1 ~**

**Amu's POV**

'I can't believe it… I just got rejected by my Mate… I hate him! I hate every little thing of his perfect eyes and his beautiful hair, and his amazing hair and his addicting smell…NO! I can't be thinking of him I just can't believe it! I HATE HIM'

_'No you don't, You're angry and You have every right to be angry Amu! Just go away from here Believe me . A little walk after dark should help you !' _My wolfs always been my best friend, She always knows what's best for me… I should do what she says. As I walk out of my small one-room apartment I see someone walking along and fellow it into the woods… I walk closer to the figure and it shivers saying in a weak, sickly voice " P-please don't hurt me…" The figure walked into the a small spot that had no trees and the moon light shined . The moment the figure moved to the light I saw her… She had blond hair and light blue- greenish eyes… She was beautiful… and she looked sick, like she was going to die… "P-please just don't hurt me… I don't have any money But the moment I lie my hands on some I'll give you all of it…" She said in a very sad voice… "Don't worry I'll help you I'm not cruel as other werewolves " I said in the warmest voice I was able to use , She looked up at me with her big eyes and asked "R-really?" "Yes of Course!" I smiled at her and she smiled back… She was beautiful.

"Umm… May I ask: Why are you out here in the dark?" She asked I and I remembered why I even went out here "I-I got rejected by my Mate" I said as tears drooped on my face "Oh my! Came here !" She told me and I obeyed… "My my, aren't you beautiful, just like a little doll! My names May! I was rejected by my Mate too ! I was sad and scared and I even run away from my pack! but then I met my newest pack! Were called 'The Rejected' ! We're looking for an alpha ! and something tells me you'll be perfect as our Alpha~! Will you take the lead in our pack?"

At first I was shocked! And my wolf was two but she got off the shock and said

_'Go for it ,Amu! I'm betting you'll kick ass!' _she said

" OK I guess… I'll try my best!" I said

**~Meanwhile~**

**Ikuto's POV**

'Why? Why did I had to reject her? Why was I dumb enough to reject her?!'

_'I want my MATE! GIVE ME MATE!'_My wolf screamed at me

'Shut up already, will ya'?'I said back to him... I felt like shit. I felt her present but she disapered... I feel like shit, No i feel even worse then shit! Godamn her! with her perfect smile and her big beautiful eyes... I need to stop thinking about her... suddnly something apered in my room... It was a female werewolf clearly stronger then me as for right , now but even A mouse's stronger then me right now..., She stared at me for a faw moment with a strang smirk then said " Such a sham you let Amu-chan go, She's stronger then you and me and We both knew it" She disapered in a blank of an eye... What the fuck?

I fell asleep dreameing of a beautiful werewolf with long pink hair and beautiful Honey colored eyes... smileing at me ... hugging me and alot more...

**Next Morining**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up feeling horribal and yet better then yestereday,way better.

May came and sited next to me "Good morning ,Amu-Chan! " she said smileing a warm smile at me "Good morning , May... Where am I?" I asked looking around,I was sleeping at a tent... " You're at our camp, Don't you remember?We had a big party since you came and went to sleep really late,I'm suprised You're even up!" She said smileing widely "Oh yeah I remember now, What are YOU doing up now?" I asked yet another question " I'm thinking things over plus I never sleep! I'm a night wolf I normaly carry anyone who falls asleep at night with Utau and Rima and If you, Yaya or Nadeshiko see one of us felling asleep you have to carry us, That's how we go much fordar then other packs when we need food. you had much luck yestereday, I heared your old pack had ran out of food!"

I was pretty shocked at that, Ikuto's pack ran outta food!? I suddnly heared a war howl "Stay here" May said to me. everyone but me went out of they'r tents and I heared Ikutos father saining " We need food ,my son , Ikuto had goting love sick and we baerly have food for pur pack!"

'Love sick? What does that mean? '_ ' When a WereWolf rejects his Mate or is rejected by his mate he gets really sick and sometimes even dies!'_ My wolf answered 'Then why aren't I love sick?' _'Well Amu, May is pretecting you.' _'What do you mean? how is May oretcting me from geting Love sick?' _'Well, When a rejected wolf finds his way into a werecat the werecat saves the rejected Wolf and keeps the Wolf safe from sickness and in return the Wolf keeps the Cat safe from other Wolfs who will gladly kill the Cat' _My wolf answred me 'Whats a WereCat and if she's a werecat why did she say she's a werewolf?!' I asked my Wolf and she sighed _'A were-Cat is another kind of were-Wolf who is stranger in health but weaker in strangh. May keeps you safe from everything but ,Right now I think you sould be more condirned with the fact that Ikuto\ you Mate is love sick! and when a Wolf is love sick he can die!' _She screamed at me 'Wait doesn't a Wolf always fellow his mate?' I asked her and she sighed again , she was about to say something when I hared May scream from pain I jumped and ran to help her!

When i steoped out of the tent I saw Ikuto holding May by her throat! I screamed " leave her along!" I used my claws and freed her 'WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?!' May ran behind me while Ikuto looking both sick and shocked Glared at me " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?! WHY DID YOU HIT THE ALPHA ?! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER OMAGA!" Ikuto's father screamed at me and everyone but me and the other Rejected members were scared as fuck_ 'That's the Alpha voice it scares everyone whos weaker then the Alpha useing it!' _My wolf explained even Ikuto looked scared! "Stop thinking that the Alpha voice scares me or any of my new pack. you're nothing but a failuer that think he can boss everyoone around " I said and my pack started cheering "Yeah!" "Go for it Amu!" " You tell him girl" were hared from my pack while "What did she just say?" " What the hell is wrong with her?!" " Didn't she just leave the pack yesterday? How can she use the Alpah voice and scare all of us like that?!" "Even the leader is scared" Where heared in his pack I smirked and said " I won't fight you but mark my words you I will win this bettle or die trying!" I screamed at him In my true alpha voice that even scread my pack

Ikuto , who glared at me all this time , said " You and I both knew whos gonna win this bettle ,Amu , You're just an rejected , useless Mate that no one's gonna want" He said smirking "At lest I didn't get Love Sick from rejecting my own Mate! In fact I'm not even Love sick right now , and I'm the one who got rejected!" I said and my pack started cheering again His smirk turned into a frown and he said " Fine then Hinamori Amu, This. Is. War" Hw said in a clam voice but I could tell he was pissed off "Indeed it is , Tsukiyomi Ikuto " I said with a smirk and his eyes weided becuease my fingers strted playing with his hard chest... I get my face really close to his and my lips were really close to his and he was about to kiss me but I pulled away and said " That's enough from your 'Useless Rejected mate '... for now I said smirking and walked away but I did look at his face one more time, He had the bigset blush ever! and his eyes were wide as fuck I wanted to burst out laguhing beacuse if how he looked but I didn't , I didn't look back and I knew that I meant what I said and I was going for war

**Ikuto's POV**

'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?' My wolf chickeled and said _'You just got owned By the girl you called useless ! Teach you to Rejecet my Mate!' _'You do know she's my mate too, Right?'

"Ikuto Dude!Did you see they're Alpha?! She was smocking Hot! Where did I see that Girl before?..." Kukai burst into my argument with my wolf and I was thankfull for that... But he's such a moron sometimes " She was my mate ,Idiot" I said. " NOWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! THE ONE YOU REJECTED!? That'll explain the scean and why you called her a rejected useless Mate and all but, HOW COULD YOU REJECT SUCH A BABE?!" He screamed acting like a dumbass "She's too weak for me." I simply said " Too WEAK? TOO WEAK?! TOO WEAK!? SHE'S STRONGER THEN YOU AND YYOU'RE FATHER!" He screamed again " Will you just SHUT UPP FOR A SECEND?! I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!" I scraemed at him " Over what ,Dude ? Maybe I can help !" I sighed and said " Well I'm Love sick and she's not, SOuldn't a mate always fellow his Other Mate?" I asked him and his eyes wided "DUDE I JUST UNDERSTOD SOMETHING!" He screamed " What is it?" I asked him " That blond chick with the big blue eyes remeber her? " He asked again of Course I remember her I was about to kill her since she was Irritating me when Amu came in " Yeah... What about her? " I asked him again " She most have been a Were Cat!" My eyes wided I didn't think of that "Correct " both of us turned out attintion on the figur standign in my door way which was my dad " She was a were-Cat and that's why Ikuto's better, He touched a were-Cat, She's weak but healty so we better get ready for one hell of a fight!" My dad said.

"Why? They're lest then us and they're girls! WE SOULDN'T BE SCARED OF THEM!WE'RE MAN!" Kukai screamed and I looked at him then back at my dad waiting for him to react "Well Kukai, They may be Girls and we may be man but, When I used the Alpha voice it didn't work on them Not even on the Cat, But it did work on all of our pack which means we barely have a chance!"He said While me and Kukai blinked a faw times then said "WHAT!"

KittyCat: DONE~!~! 2,051 WORDS OF CHAPIE ! YEY!

Amu: What the hell just happened?!

Ikuto : I think she actullay pulled it off , I think she actullay made a Were wolf fanfic that was differnet

KittyCat: Hey now! Every were wolf fanfic is diferent only some are more then others!

Amu: Says the girl who could carely soucs and chit chatted with some girl named Neko-chan2604 about a Minecraft server and SMP LP thingy

KittyCat : SHSU YOU!

Yoru : Why wasn't I in the chapter-nya

KittyCat : Don't worry Yoru I have a big part for you in this fanfic!

Yoru : Really-Nya?! Then plaese R&R so I can be on the fanfic as soon as possibal!

Amu : Hope you enjoyed


	2. The memerie

KittyCat: Hello~!

Amu: Good morning Kitty

KittyCat :Good morning Amu-Chan. well, Let's start the chapter~

Amu :She'll continue this Fanfic in Hopes of doing weekly uploads… so anyway KittyCatInBlue do not own Shugo Chara ! Pich pit does! Enjoy~

**~Werewolf Love~ Chapter two ~**

**Amu's POV**

'What the hell did I do? I scared everyone!' _'Jeez I didn't even know you had it in yourself… You were born to role!' _'No! I wasn't what the hell is your problem?! ' _'Nothings wrong with me but-Hey go talk to May now!' _' Alright ,alright I'm going' Jeez my wolfs creeps me put sometimes! But who gives a fuck?

"Umm… May?" I asked her as she was working on the weapons "Yes?" She asked holding one of the spars she was pointing out… "Umm… My wolf told me that you're a CAT, Is that true?" I asked scared for my life "Yes, Amu, it is true." She said smiling "Why, is there a problem?" She asked moving her head to the side like a kitten "No, Of course not it's just that… I really want to know a lot about you and your kind!" I said making my eyes bigger and she laughed "Well, where do I begin…?" She thought for a while then went 'Ah-ha! I got it' ,ever had such a moment?" So we ,The Cats ,are just like humans only Immortal and swifter and a bit stronger while Wolfs are Immortal and slower than humans but You guys do a heavy amount of damage but when it comes to health We're better " She explained "Say , What did you do to make Ikuto want to kill you?" I asked again, She chuckled and said "Yesterday After I got you to camp I went to his room and-"

_~FlashBack~_

_May's POV_

_"Well,well,well Love sick aren't we?"I asked Ikuto as he shot out of bed "Who are you?What are you doing here?" I heared his wolf say 'Why does she carry the sweet smlle of my beautiful mate?" I had to hold back a smirk as my Cat said "Yep he sure is, we sould report to Yoru-senpei!' __**'Now,now, we must get something to report to Youru-senpei before we rush up to**_** _him!'_**_ I told my cat and saied "Well, Ikuto I'm Amu-Chan's newest friend and I'm here to see who dared to rejecet such an amazing girl and why on earth will he rejecet her" I sayed calm and saw him tense up as his wolf keept shouting 'MATE! GIVE ME MATE !SHE KNEWS MATE' and I went "By the way ,Ikuto, Better contrule your wolf over there! He is rather loud"As I said that I went away seeing who sick he was_

_~End Flashback~_

"-and then I came back here!" She said explaining what happen with a gient smile as I burted out laguhing "Hahaha-D-does his-Hahahaha W-wolf a-actully actes like that-Hahahahaha" I manged to say that between Laguhs "Apperntly , You two are slacking off" We both turned top see ...Yoru-senpei! "N-no,Yoru-senpei, May was just telling me about what happen with Ikuto!" I said scared and he chukled "Oh, in that case i'm sorry to decterve your little gossip, But there's a team gather right now and you two have to came right now!" He said smileing ,Oh wait you don't knew Yoru-senpei ,right? well, ever heared of the Bata? Well that's him,he tells me what to do and when to do it, He was Ikuto's younger brother till' He screwed up a mission and ended out, kicked outa the pack, he was my secend beast friend! Ikuto was my beast friend , untill he found out I was his mate...

"Well! we need to go to that team gather thingy mighegr!"May said a bit over exited and really OOC and we went to the Team gather only to see...

KittyCat:Wellp sorry for long wait AND short chap but I have like a crap load of things to do! Dancing is taking over my life!

Amu: Nice chap I think,I liked Ikuto's wolf but he seems a bit cllingy doesn't he?

KittyCat:Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh whateves! R&R please!


End file.
